Real Love
by PerkyGot
Summary: The reason why Holt wants Frankie instead of Operetta, is because their love is real. Sequel to Your Cheating Heart.


Frankie is lying on her bed and she looks at her iCoffin. She had received many messages from Holt saying 'I'm sorry' or 'Please take me back'. Frankie just ignores the messages and she turns off her icoffin. She and Holt have been in a relationship for about almost a year. Why? Why was he lying to her this whole time? He should've stayed with Operetta. They had on-and-off relationship before Frankie stepped in to picture. She was convinced that Holt was happy being with her. And that he forgot about Operetta. She thought herself being stupid for falling for a guy like him.

Holt was in the catacombs, sitting forlorn. At least that's what he thought. Holt heard footsteps approaching and he looks up to see Operetta.

"I thought ya left to find Frankie."

"Frankie-Fine doesn't want to see me anymore. She dumped me. Man, I can be so stupid. I lost the best thing that happened to me." Operetta sighed and sat next to Holt.

"Look sugar, I know we had something going on, but ya shouldn't kiss me while ya'll are in a relationship. It's your own fault sweetie." Holt sighed in frustration.

"Hey, I didn't mean to. It just sorta happened..." He rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. He looks at Operetta with a rather serious expression.

"But I'm not the one you love. It's Frankie. I mean it was more complicated when we were dating. You were kinda... Obnoxious." He ignores the insult, too busy sulking. "But you were funny too." Operetta giggles as Holt smiles a little at her compliment.

"Operetta... You're a great ghoul and all... And we both like music so much... But my feelings for Fine-Stein are real. I never felt like this towards someone. Our relationship didn't last long, but..." He hears Operetta sigh and she pats his back.

"I get it. Just go on and tell her how you feel. Even when she doesn't wanna see ya. If you love her so much, then you shouldn't give up on her." Operetta was good at convincing Holt. He was easily comforted by her and he would always take her advice. She was his best friend.

"Thanks Operetta. You know, you were a cool ghoulfriend. But, now I gotta find my new ghoulfriend. Hooooooo, yeah!" Holt's voiced echoed as he ran up the stairs. Operetta giggled as she watches him.

"I do not know what I saw in that guy."

"Wow... I can't believe Holt cheated on you. You guys were so perfect..." Draculara said on the phone.

"Yeah... I couldn't believe it either... But is it wrong that I still love him...?" She grips her heart, waiting for an answer.

"Well... You just broke up with him... So of course you might still like him. But don't worry. You'll get over him."

"Yeah I hope."

"How much did you like Holt anyway?" Frankie blushes as she answers,

"A lot. Like, really, really much..." Draculara giggles as Frankie takes a deep breath.

"Well, I did. Not anymore."

"I know you still care." Draculara says as Frankie remains silent.

"I gotta go, my dad wants me to go to sleep. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." Frankie hangs up first and went to her contacts. She pressed on Holt/Jackson's phone number. And just when she was about to delete it, a knock was heard on her window. Frankie got up from her bed and went to her window to see Holt, standing on a branch. Her bolts spark in excitement, but she could feel her heart beating nervously. She sighed, having no choice but to open her window.

"What do you want Holt?"

"I wanna talk to you. Please?" It remained silent for a few minutes but Frankie spoke up again. But darn, did she regret it.

"Fine." Holt smiled and he leaped into the window. As Frankie closes the window, he felt Holt's arms wrap around her small waist. Frankie could just melt into his arms, but she was too mad and depressed right now. "Let go of me..."

"Don't speak. Just listen." Frankie remains silent as Holt continues to speak.

"What I did seriously upset you. I didn't know what I was thinking. But, I swear It's over between me and Operetta now. Because of you." He tightened his arms around her.

"Because of me, I got in your way." Holt sighed. He kissed her temple. She sparked.

"Not like that. Because of you, I never experienced what true love is like, you know? Operetta and I didn't last that long. But how long were we dating?"

"Almost a year." Holt smiles and he kisses her temple again, making her spark.

"I only went out with Ops for a week. Does that prove anything about me liking Operetta more than you? Even though she was the one who broke it off?" Frankie remained silent as Holt lets go and turns her around.

"C'mon, look at me." He lifts her chin, revealing her beautiful, stitched, mint-green face with her sparkling mismatched eyes. Holt has never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"Do you still like me? Cuz, I still like you." He told as he can see a tint of red on her cheeks. She sighs as she took Holt's hands in hers And their fingers intertwined. It remains silent for a few minutes. The suspense was killing him. Then finally,

"I love you." Was all that Frankie said as it was Holt's turn to blush. Holt has never been in a relationship with a ghoul who said those three words. He felt happy and excited. Frankie throws herself in his arms. She hugs him tightly.

"I love you, Holt. More than anything else." She hugged tighter as Holt's heart was beating really fast. This is love.

"I love you too." He finally says as Frankie widens her eyes and tears starting falling out. She sobs quietly on his shoulder and he ruba the back of her head. They pulled away from their hug and he wipes her tears away.

"I love you." Frankie says as she puts her hands on his face leaning a little closer. Holt puts his hands on her small waist and leans closer.

"I love you too." With that, their lips touched. Both were filled with warmth and love as they held each other tightly, never wanting to let go of each other.

**_Because their love is real._**

**A/n: I chose to make a sequel! Those of you who wanted one, well here you go! Enjoy and review!**


End file.
